Strongest Mage
by Dratzu
Summary: A mysterious young girl falls out of the sky one day- literally. By coincidence, she joins Fairy Tail soon after...except...no one in the guild knows anything about her, while all the dark guilds do.


Inori was a strange girl. When she first appeared, she had literally fell out of the sky, rocketing into Erza's room in the women's dorm, while she was showing Lucy around Fairy Hills. Like Nastu, she also had a 'partner'. Similar to an Exceed, Rayne, Inori's dog, could also talk and fly. In fact, he was the one who explained to Erza and Lucy what happened when Inori fell unconscious after her heavy landing. Inori came from a place called 'Earth', a planet similar to "Earthland", except wizards there were nothing except frauds and tricksters; there were no magic power on that planet whatsoever. Inori had been prosecuted for 'witchcraft'. So she escaped by travelling for 3 days at the speed of light through space, eventually landing on legendary planet, Earthland.  
>"So she was the only mage on Earth?" Lucy asked.<br>"We're assuming that at the moment, but we're not sure." Rayne shrugged.  
>Inori was a petite girl, only 15, with gradient pink hair that grew darker as it went down. It went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a frosty purple, except neither Erza or Lucy knew it, for Inori's eyes were closed. "We need to get her to the infirmary," Erza stood up.<br>Lucy was still crouched beside the girl's body. Her clothes were barely covering her slender body; they were so shredded. _Her breasts are huge._ Lucy thought, examining her. _This isn't the moment to think about that! _She shook her head. "Will she be okay?" Lucy asked out loud.  
>Rayne stared at his owner, whose breath was coming in short and rapid. "Inori's been travelling for 3 days at light speed. She's already used up all her magic power. But she'll be fine once she gets rested."<br>Lucy froze. _"Light speed?"__  
><em>"Yes, that's the second time I've told you," Rayne said patiently, pulling Inori's leg so that she wouldn't be laying on the debris that her landing caused.  
>Lucy shivered, wondering how powerful this little girl could be.<br>"Oh, are you cold in that cat suit, Lucy?" Erza looked up at her.  
>Once again, Lucy was reminded of her job given to her by that old obaa-san. "Oh…no. Let's just get her to the nurse."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lucy!" Erza waved to the young blonde wizard as she entered the guild. "Have you seen Inori anywhere? She disappeared from the infirmary last night."<br>"What!" Lucy exclaimed, "How? I mean, considering her condition yesterday, she couldn't even move!"  
>"That's why I'm asking you," Erza looked thoughtful. "Inori..."<br>"Lucy!" A certain pink-haired dragon slayer ran up to her. "We're going on a job!"  
>"What? So soon?" Lucy asked, "But then again...I still have to pay my rent for this month..." She sighed.<br>"Hurry up already." Erza was beside her, already ready to go.  
>Erza's ability to pack up so quickly never fail to surprise Lucy. "Already?" Lucy cried.<br>The little sky dragon slayer came up to them. "I heard you guys are going on a job. Can Charle and I join?" Wendy asked.  
>"Of course!" Nastu cheered. "Let's go, Happy!"<br>"Aye sir!" Happy, his blue cat, an Exceed, said happily.

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to take the train again?" Nastu mumbled, barely able to talk because of his motion sickness.<br>No one bothered to answer him.  
>An hour later, they arrived. "To Mount Hakobe!" Nastu perked up immediately, charging off the train.<p>

"This is the third time I'm in the mountains with light clothing, she says." Horologium, one of Lucy's celestial spirit, a clock, was carrying her and Wendy inside him.  
>"Put more clothes on next time then," Nastu advised.<br>"Like you're wearing any more clothes than I am! she says," The clock said. "Thank you Lucy-san, she says," Wendy smiled at Lucy.  
>"We're here," Erza said, stopping.<br>"My time is up." Horologium halted, then disappeared, leaving Lucy vulnerable to the cold once again. She and Wendy hugged each other for warmth, each shivering like crazy.  
>"We need to get some wyvern scales, according to this job poster..." Nastu scratched his head as he looked at the piece of paper.<br>"Wyverns?" Lucy hated them. They scared her.  
>"And this one is especially strong..." Erza said, then grinned. "This will be fun, right Natsu?"<br>"You bet!"  
>A roar erupted from above them. The wyvern appeared. Once again, Lucy and Wendy watched as Nastu and Erza beat the poor monster up.<p>

* * *

><p>"What...what happened?" Lucy was completely speechless. "What happened to everyone?"<br>"M-monster..." Macao grunted.  
>Everyone in the guild was completely incapacitated. Everyone except Mirajane. "Mirajane, what happened!" Erza demanded, slamming her hand on the counter.<br>Mirajane looked down. "Someone...someone came. He...or she..wanted to see Master. She or he threatened to hurt us if we didn't let him or her see Master...he's already in a bad shape right now...after what happened to him...I didn't want our guild to seem weakened though," Mira-san could not keep the tears from falling. "Everyone got mad. They said that he or she would have to go through them first before they bothered Master...but...the stranger was strong. He...or she disappeared after wiping everyone out."  
>"Why not you, though?" Erza demanded.<br>"I...don't know. I was the only one who didn't threaten the stranger though..."  
>Nastu was fuming. "Whoever did this will pay! How dare they hurt my friends...!"<br>"Nastu...calm down..." Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Whoever this person is...he or she is dangerous-wait. How could you not tell whether it was a boy or girl?"  
>Mirajane wiped the tears away. "He or sh-"<br>"Let's just pretend he's a guy so we don't have to keep saying that, okay?" Erza said.  
>Mira nodded. "He was wearing a cloak with the hood on. I could only see half his face. The cloaked covered the majority of his body too, so I couldn't tell…"<br>"How about the voice?" Lucy asked.  
>"...I don't know. He also had a pet dog who was like Happy. Not an Exceed, but something like that,"<br>"This is bad," Erza commented. "But first, let's help everyone."

* * *

><p>On Mt. Hakobe…<br>A stranger sits on the rock, staring at the dead and bald wyvern. She grins. Yes. They were worthy opponents. Her pet dog sat obediently beside her, oblivious to the cold. The wind blow heavily, pushing the stranger's cloak up behind her as she stood up and started walking down the mountain. Nastu Dragneel….Erza Scarlet…A dragon slayer and Titania. Fairy Tail was an interesting guild indeed. 


End file.
